Three Simple Words
by Nuts and Bolts
Summary: [OneShot]It was a mistake to think that Naruto still had a chance with her...and in most cases with love, not everyone lives happily ever after...


**Three Simple Words**

**By: Nekema**

It was a mistake to have let my eyes wonder into hers. To stare endlessly into those pearly white eyes and think that I still had a chance.

Perhaps a chance to relive those moments of the past?

Perhaps a chance to tell her how I feel?

* * *

Pure. Elegant. Virtuous 

These were the three simple words that raced across my mind when I saw her again, yet, deep inside, it felt grander than that. I've watched her fall down and get back up, unfaltering with the harsh words that were thrown her way. She had grown much over these years, stronger and wiser, and sadly, I was not a part of them. I was though, three summers ago.

But that was after I shattered her heart.

And yet, I've never stopped watching her. I'd visit her every night, hearing her endless tears echo to the corners of the shadow where I laid hidden. It broke my heart, but I knew it hurt her more. And as I watched her shoulders shake, I yearned to wrap my arms around her, to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. I did though, three summers ago.

Never again would I be able to do so again.

How could I have been blinded by the one thing that's stood before me? She understood me like no other, never questioning my behavior but accepting it as if I were like everyone else. In her eyes, I was human. In my eyes, she was an angel. Then why did I let her go?

Was I too engrossed in my dreams or too infatuated with my past love? Or simply, was I too afraid that she'd realize the demon within me and shun me like the others?

But she knew, and she kindly extended her hands in acceptance.

She knew and she smiled elegantly at me.

She knew and she embraced me.

A hand suddenly touches my arm, shaking me from my thoughts. I turn to look at my companion as she ushers my attention towards the front. I look forward toward the giant wooden doors and watch as it slowly opens. The sound of Pachabel's Canon erupts from the organ behind me, masking the sound of my beating heart and I quickly look down at my shiny black shoes.

I shake my head. The past was the past, and I lost mine. Today, simply did not belong to me, and it never will.

It belonged to her. Today was her day.

Her midnight blue locks was tied behind her head, rotated and sat against her skull, strands of hair coming out at all the right places. A blanket of silk trailed over her face, shielding the radiance of her eyes and palliative soft lips. A faint of blue painted at the corner of her eyes. The trail extended from the back of her head, translucent and wavering to the back of her posterior. She was dressed in brilliant white that shimmered evenly whilst the light made contact with her strapless gown, revealing feigned embroidery of vines and geraniums.

She was the embodiment of a goddess; so pure and powerful. A fallen angel once, and now a reigning goddess.

I catch a glimpse of her eyes on me as she walks up the aisle. It feels as if time froze once again as I capture her eyes on mine. Her eyes stick on me, her pace gradually slowing down by a bit. The sound of the organ mutes in the background and the surrounding crowd vanishes. The rows of pews disintegrate and are replaced by a field of lilacs and tulips. There was just the two of us and the only thing standing in the way was the vast distance between us.

This was my chance to close the distance, to run up to her and take her hands. To tell her that I had made a mistake and I was a fool for letting her go, that I had truly loved her, and never stopped watching her since we split up.

I'd watched as her eyes tear up and she nods to me. Her lips quivering from sheer happiness and embraces me, whispering into my ears that she loves me too. I'd hold her, thankful for this second chance, and lead her away from the church, running onto the streets, hand in hand.

But I didn't. The melody continues playing, the crowd all gasp at the oncoming bride, and I stood as the best man, watching her hold the bouquet of lilacs.

She looks absolutely pure, elegant and virtuous.

I couldn't help but beam at her, telling her that this was her day. She returned my smile upon her face and she mouths a thank you before turning her head back to the front, radiating in confidence.

Today was hers to remember, and I was happy to be a part of it. She'd always have a place in my heart, as I do in hers.

She stood there dressed in glorious white and beside her was the man that mended her broken heart. They were soul mates, staring dreamingly at each other as they exchange vows. I couldn't help but feel excited for the two. Not a hint of disappointment, or sadness anymore coursed through my body as I realize they were made prefect for each other,

As the crowd applauds to the newly married weds, a faint blush captures her face. They run across the aisle, his strong hands holding hers, never letting them go. I couldn't help but give a tiny smile, as I follow from behind. He had given me his words.

"_Don't make the same mistake I did. Never let her go"_

"_I won't Naruto. I promise."_

And he had kept them.

_---------_

_/A little too late  
__A pace too slow  
__A moment worth the Seven wonders  
__With multitudes of words untold  
__Wasted away like embers from burning fire/_

_/Or so they say/_

_/A simple misinterpretation  
__An error easily corrected  
__But lacking in motivation  
__all corroded within seconds  
__less nothing to notice until too late/_

_/Or so they say/_

_/A fading past  
__A disappearing memory  
__A moment worth the dynasty  
__All eroded within years  
__If only wordswere spoken  
__Your hands would be mine to hold/_

_/That I shall say/_

-------

**The End**


End file.
